


Planetary (Go!)

by muchofeels



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, DD Era, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Drabble, M/M, Studio Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchofeels/pseuds/muchofeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?! You want me to-”<br/>“Yes, c’mon. This song needs to be done.”<br/>Knowing that was true, and the fact that Frank had dreamed of a moment like this, he dropped to his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planetary (Go!)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I just really love listening to Gerard's moan after the "so unbelievable" and that basically sparked this idea.

He just put so much emotion into every word. Not a single syllable left his lips that didn’t have feeling handcuffed to it. Watching Gerard Way sing was like watching angels ascent from heaven.

No, scratch that. Gerard Way was an angel. He could give people strength, and preached his lessons in the form of songs at all their concerts. To their fans, he was a god. And Frank would be lying if he said that the thought of getting down on his knees and bowing his head in front of his bandmate had never crossed his mind.

_Stop that. He is your best friend._ The guitarist thought to himself as he somehow found it in him to rip his eyes away from the sweaty mess of a man behind the glass wall.

****  


At 12:30 that night, Mikey had finished recording his parts and was packing up to leave.

“You coming?” He called to Frank as he stood the doorway, bass swung over his shoulder.

Frank’s eyes shot to Gerard who clearly wasn’t planning on leaving soon and then swung them back around to the youngest brother of the Way family. “Nah. I’ll stay here with Raggedy Anne until he finishes up.”

The bassist smirked at the temporary nickname his brother had acquired, said a quick goodbye, and the exited the studio.

Frank waited a few moments after the locking of the door to make sure no one was coming back before he turned his attention to Gerard. The singer still had his headphones on, though not singing. Frank leaned into the microphone, dropping his voice a few octaves and doing an awful take on a British accent, said, “Mr. Way, you’ve been here an awful long time. What seems to be the problem?”

The man on the other side of the glass laughed and stared through the glass. “You see,” he began in an accent just as bad as Frank’s. “I don’t know what to do with Planetary. It’s a great song, but… I don’t know. It just doesn’t _feel_ right. Does that make sense?”

Frank nodded. “How ‘bout I play the track, you sing, and then we’ll see if I can help you.”

“You sure? I mean, it’s late. Just go home.”

“You want me to go home?”

“Well, no. But-”

“Then I’m staying right here until you’re happy with this song.”

Gerard let out a sigh of relief and then put two fingers in the air, moving them around in a circular motion to signify without words that he wanted the track to start.

“GO HOME!” Gerard shouted, exhaustion in his eyes.

Frank was transfixed by the way Gerard could move his hips. But when he finally tore his eyes away from the redheads skinny jean clad legs, even he had to agree. The song was lacking something.

“I see what you mean.” He admitted when he entered the recording booth. “There just isn’t enough…”

“Emotion.” The two of them said at the same time.

Frank nodded as he leaned back against the glass wall, trying to think of a way to help his friend out of this dilemma.

“Okay, how do you want our fans to feel about this song?”

“It wasn’t meant to be a party song… but the more I sing it, the more of a party vibe I get. So I guess I want them to feel… alive.” His eyes lit up when the world fell from his tongue. “I- I want them to feel like even when they make mistakes, it was alright because at least they were _living_. And maybe that mistakes aren’t always bad.”

Frank took note of the way Gerard’s fingers were spread as he brought his hands up to his chest and did useless hand gestures in hopes of somehow explaining it better.

“So, what? Like a one night stand?”

“Yes! A one night stand!”

That agreement, mixed with the way his lips looked in the dim lighting- Frank knew exactly what to do.

In two large steps he had covered the distance between them and his hands were on either side of Gerard’s head, keeping it still as he leaned in. Their lips grazed each other, barely a ghost touch, in hopes of keeping a playful mood. That’s what Frank had planned at least.

Gerard, however, had other plans. That small touch had ignited a fire within the singer- repressed emotions and wants acted as the fuel. Desire overtook him and in a second Frank was back against the wall, Gerard pinning him there. Their lips pressed together in a wet fury, tongues battling for relentlessly for dominance.

The redhead pulled away first, licking into his guitarists mouth as he did so.

Frank, wide eyed and blushing, focused on the other male who happened to be turning the shade as his hair and gasping quietly. He glanced up like he’d heard his name

“What?”

“That’s it. Yeah, yeah, that’s it! _That’s_ where I’ll get the emotion from. F- fuck me.”

“What?! You want me to-”

“Yes, c’mon. This song needs to be done.”

Knowing that was true, and the fact that Frank had dreamed of a moment like this, he dropped to his knees. He yanked down Gerard’s skinny jeans roughly, earning him a quiet squeak of unanticipated pain.

"Sorry."He apologized.

"Very sincere." Was the Sass Master's comeback.

"I think what I'm about to do will show you I apologize in different ways." Frank said with a wink.

He nuzzled his open mouth against Gerard’s half hard cock through his boxers, sticking his tongue out and pushing it through the fly, letting it lavish the head in long wet kiss.

Gerard let out let out a stifled moan and cast his eyes downward towards Frank, pleading with him to give what he wanted without saying a word.

The man on his knees raised his eyebrows in amusement. “If you think I’ll just give this to you easily, you’re dead wrong, baby.”

Frank slowly shimmied the singers boxers off, piling them with his jeans beside them, and planted his lips firmly above Gerard’s happy trail and sucked roughly, letting the skin turn a reddish-purple colour before reaching up and running his index up the bottom of his shaft. When he reached the top of Gerard’s length, his thumb treated his slit with a generous amount of attention. The friction brought his cock to full attention.

“Frank.” Muttered Gerard, trying his best to sound stern but failing miserably.

The younger man smirked against his skin and began kissing down until he reached the base of his erection. Frank ran his tongue around it in a circle, stopping only to massage his balls with his tongue.

After his balls were generously wet, Frank pressed his mouth to against the singers member, running his lips up it slowly. Barely pushing the head into his mouth before pulling away and smacking the warm flesh against the flat his tongue.

“Please.” The redhead begged.

Taking pity on his bandmate, Frank swallowed him down slowly, inch by inch until his nose made contact with the skin on Gerard’s pelvis. Glancing up, he happened to lock eyes with the other man, which made his knees tremble slightly. Holding eye contact, Frank swallowed around him, throat clenching and tightening around the cock in his mouth.

“Fuck.” Gerard whimpered, soaking his hands into Frank’s inky black hair.

_Fuck me._

The words were still going through Frank’s mind as he felt Gerard spasming in anticipation. That’s exactly what he was going to do. So he dragged his hand up the singers body, pressing into Gerard’s mouth, signifying he wanted him slick up his fingers.

Obeying the command, Gerard opened his mouth and slathered Frank’s fingers in a coat of saliva.

He pulled out with a pop and immediately pressing one finger into Gerard’s entrance. He slowly entered in, going up to his second knuckle, wiggling around a bit, and then inserting a second. Frank followed the same procedure and then added a third finger. When his friend looked comfortable, he began scissoring him open.

“How do you feel?” Frank asked a bit cautiously.

“Oh,” Gerard’s head rolled back. “So ready.”

With a smirk, Frank switched their positions so Gerard’s back was against the window, picked him up so his legs could comfortably wrap around his waist.

“You’re… unbelievable...” The singer moaned.

****  


“So I see you got the song finished. You happy with it?” The bands producer asked.

Gerard’s eyes shot to Frank who was already smirking at him. They were obviously sharing the same memory.

“Yeah… I like it.” He said with an undeniable blush.

 

****  
  



End file.
